The Great Ninja Adventures Of Noa, Lira and Keru
by The13thWarrior
Summary: Noa, Lira, and Keru are Squad 13. And probably the most disfunctional at that.But weather it be having a road trip on their ice whale whaley or beating each other at dead fish. They always seem to have fun. I do not own Naruto. Or Keru and Lira
1. Training Mission or is it?

A blonde haired boy with a giant scroll on his back ran through the forest jumping from branch to branch.

"Ha ha i'm gonna!" he yelled turning his head around and making a face only to find his pursuers gone. _Hmmm_ the boy thought looking around. "Were did those girls go?" he asked.

"OOHHH NOA!!" a sing song voice yelled at him from a tree. Noa turned around and looked at a brunettegirl with a purple dress on and her headband around her neck. She was waving, "I'm right here!" she said laughing.

"Well if Kerushi is here Lirawind can't be far behind." He said quietly.

As if she read his mind a familiar voice came from behind him. "Tsk tsk tsk Noa be more alert." A girl dressed identical except for her pink dress and blonde hair as Kerushi sat there waving. "Now you'll get it," Lirawind laughed. The two girls nodded at each other.

"Well ladies my time to go," Noa said waving and getting ready to leap forward.

"IRON FIST JUTSU!" the two girls yelled in unison and went flying forward towards Noa.

"EEEP!" Noa yelled jumping forward out of the way as the attacks hit the branch and the branch exploded. Noa turned around and threw two kunai at the two girls. They easily dodged them landing on ether side of Noa on the same branch. The two girls each pulled out a kunai.

"Give us the scroll now and we won't beat you to bad." Keru threatened smiling.

"You guys have learned nothing have you…?" Noa shook his head. Noa did hand signs "Shadow possession jutsu!" he yelled his shadow connected to Keru's and Lira's. They instantly froze in place.

"NOA LET US GO NOW!!!!" Lira yelled.

"DO IT NOW OR ILL BEAT YOU SO BAD AFTER THIS!" Keru screamed.

"Don't you know the first attack is always a distraction. Well Lira-Chan, Keru-Chan I must make my leave. But first…Shadow lock." He said as their shadows started to crawl towards the trees shadow and soon they connected with it binding them to the tree. Noa half waved and leaped away.

"I'm so gonna beat that kid with a fish again…" Keru said standing there not able to move.

"If we ever get out of this," Lira said struggling against the jutsu.

"Well," Keru said looking at the sun. "In a little bit the sun should be down and the shadows will be gone." Keru thought intently.

"Yea. He will probably make him there by then." Lira sighed. A couple crickets chirped and birds flew over head as the girls simply waited for something amazing to free them.

"So…how's life?" Lira asked.

"Good I guess. How is yours. Oh why am I asking. We are always together." Keru said.

"Yea…I LOVE YOU!!!" Lira randomly yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOOO!!" Keru yelled trying to hug Lira but to no avail. Suddenly a cloud went in front of the sun and they were instantly freed.

"CHA WE ARE SO LUCKY!" Lira yelled. She ran forward after Noa Keru close behind.

Meanwhile Noa was almost to Shikamaru-Sensei. "I'm gonna win and those girls are gonna lose." He said quietly to himself. Out of no were a kunai flew in front of him and he tripped over a wire. "AWWW" he said falling down through the trees and landing on the ground. He looked forwards and say the end he crawled forward he had to win. But then he realized the scroll was gone from his back. "GRRR WERED IT GO!?!?!" he yelled looking around.

"Looking for this?" a voice smirked. Noa looked up and saw Keru And Lira stood there with the scroll. Behind them was Shikamaru sensei.

"Ugh," Noa groaned his face dropping.


	2. Fight O' Fish

Noa got up slowly and sulked over to the group. He looked up to find the two girls hugging and celebrating.

"WE WON I LOVE YOU LIRA CHAN!!" Keru yelled.

"CHAAAAA WE ROCK SOOO HARD!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lira yelled. "Sorry Noa-Kun for tripping you. I LOVE KERU SOO MUCH!" Lira said to Noa.

"I'M NOT! WOOT GO US!" Keru yelled and the two laughed but stopped when they noticed Shikamaru frowning at them.

"Girls the mission was individual course. Not a team effort. You two did not win Noa is the only one who fallowed the rules of the course. He is the winner." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"SHIKAMARU SENSEI THANK YOU!!!! WOOT I ROCK!!!" Noa yelled.

"SHUT UP LOSER!" Keru yelled hitting Noa with a fish.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Noa yelled grabbing the fish and hitting Keru with it.

"NOONE HITS MY LOVE!!" Lira screamed grabbing a fish and beating Noa with it.

"AND NOONE FIGHT MY LIRA-CHAN WITHOUT FIGHTING ME!" Keru declared grabbing Noa's fish and stabbing him with it.

"Look the great Squad thirteen fighting with fish." A girl's voice laughed. Noa turned around to see a girl with black hair and white eyes.

"TEJI!! Oh and the rest of Squad 11," Noa yelled blushing throwing down the fish. "What were you guys doing being so childish." Noa said shaking his head.

"Noa don't act like we didn't see you." A familiar voice from behind him said.

"EEEEEK DASN!!!!!!!" Lira screeched. As a boy with short red hair and light blue eyes walked onto the scene. "For you Dasn," Lira managed to say handing Dasn a clump of grass and dirt with one dandelion.

Dasn took it. Not as eager as Lira would have hoped and walked over to Teji. A boy with blue spiky hair and dark brown eyes jumped out of the tree they were under.

"Hey Riodich glad you could join us. Did you see the clown show?" Teji laughed.

"Yes, I did, quite amusing." Riodich said quietly.

"Grrrrrrr Riodich!" Noa mumbled quietly. Then the blue haired boy noticed Noa.

"Noa." He said darkly.

"Riodich." Noa answered just as darkly. If it weren't for Keru stepping in they may have exploded.

"FOR YOU MY LOVE!" the brunette yelled handing Riodich a fish.

"MY LOVE!" Lira said her eyes turning red. "SHES MINE BACK OFF!" Lira yelled pushing Riodich away from Keru. Lira ripped Riodich's headband off his well head and gave it to Dasn.

"FOR YOU MY LOVE!" she yelled hearts in her eyes. Dasn stepped back next Riodich scared.

"LOVEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Keru screamed. Picking up a fish and hitting Dasn with it. This whole time Lira was beating up Riodich with a clump of dirt. Each of them yelling how they took their loves. Noa on the other hand was taking advantage of the situation and walked over and leaned next to Teji.

"Hey so how are you?" he asked coolly.

"Not gonna happen buddy." Teji answered watching the battle.

Shikamaru watched giggling to himself. "Well you kids have fun." He waved walking away chuckling at the children

"WHAT!?! What does Riodich have that I don't?" Noa asked Teji.

"Well for one he is cool and you aren't." The black haired girl answered as if it were obvious.

Riodich and Dasn were getting tired of trying to dodge the antics of the two girls and jumped into the tree. They obviously didn't realize how very serious the two girls were as the girls easily followed them and fought them all the way to the top of the tree.

"Plus Riodich is so hot." Teji said googly eyed. Keru seemed to hear this and stopped fighting.

"What?" she said dimly then she realized what Teji said. She slowly started to sway and soon she was diving down the tree towards Teji.

"NO KERU MY LOVE!" Lira screeched as she fell out of the tree with Keru. But Keru had misjudged were Teji was standing and missed hitting the ground face first. Lira following Keru fell right on top of her. "Thanks for softening my fall, Keru," Lira happily getting off he beloved.

The girls falling shook the tree making Noa fall to the ground. "AWWW," he said trying to catch himself but to no avail.

Squad 11 simply watched the event laughing their heads off. Then deciding they better leave while the goings good they walked off into the forest.

"Owie…?" Keru said quizzically looking at her bleeding head.

"OH! My dear Keru-Chan you are hurt let me help you." Lira said helping Keru up.

"Thank you my dear Lira-Chan." Keru mumbled.

"Ouch." Noah groaned rubbing his head. "TEJI!!!" Noah yelled looking around for Teji instantly out of shock from his fall.

"Were did My Dasn go?" Lira asked looking under a branch.

"I don't know but my Riodich is gone to." Keru answered looking under a rock. Then she found Noa. "HE DID IT!" Keru yelled at Noa.

"GET HIM!!!" Lira yelled.

"Well got to go." Noa announced running away. And so a blonde boy being chased by two girls swinging fish over their head ran off into the sunset.


End file.
